<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fate Ceremony by Hexadecimalrebooted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724087">The Fate Ceremony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted'>Hexadecimalrebooted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a long-standing tradition in Konoha of having the chakra read to find soul mates. The tradition is called The Fate Ceremony. Like most things Kakashi to doesn't want to deal with, he's managed to avoid it. Now, as the Hokage, he's being pressured into having his soul chakra read so his soul mate can be found.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaIru Mini Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fate Ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was lost on the road of life....</p><p>Sorry, I'm late. The idea didn't occur to me until the bang was actually running.  (⋟﹏⋞)</p><p>Hopefully, y'all enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi trudged up the steps to the shrine. He wanted everyone to know by his body language that he was disinterested and annoyed. He may as well have been yelling it for the entire council to hear. Had actually, at one point, yelled. Iruka would have been proud. But thinking about Iruka would only sour his mood even more. Kakashi shied away and concentrated on how very much he wanted to be anywhere else. Doing anything else. Maybe he could get attacked by some missing-nin. In the middle of Konoha. During an era of unprecedented peace. While surrounded by ANBU and dozens of clan heads on his way to the village shrine. Maybe it would start another war and he could put this off indefinitely. He could go back to his normal life. Or maybe he could get struck by lightning. If he was lucky. </p><p>“Quit acting like a petulant child,” Utatane hissed from behind him. </p><p>Kakashi was pretty sure that she would have poked him in the side if she thought she could get away with it. Kakashi added a little more slouch to his posture, even going as far as sticking his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“You’re the Hokage. Act like it.”</p><p>The hiss was even more agitated this time. It took most of Kakashi’s self-control to not turn around and start walking back down the steps. The old woman seemed to have no regard for what she was putting Kakashi through. He didn’t even know how she and Mitokado still had a place on the council after what they had participated in. He should have tossed them both out the instant he took power. But he had promised Sasuke he wouldn’t speak about the hard truth they had learned. If Kakashi had been given the right to, he would have let every member of Konoha know why Itachi had done what he had done. And who had pushed him do it. Part of Kakashi wanted to tell Iruka. He knew the chunin would rip them to pieces. </p><p>Kakashi winced. His mind had circled back to Iruka again. It didn’t do him any good to think about Iruka. It would only add pain to his misery. Like worrying a fresh wound. And that’s what it was. The space in his life where Iruka should be was like a chunk of missing flesh. It set off pain any time someone, himself included, brushed it. And the shrine trip was the reason for it. </p><p>It was a stupid, antiquated law. One set down at Konoha’s founding. A desperate attempt to integrate the clans yet sidestepping the politics. It required that all clan heads and members aged sixteen or older have their soul pattern read.  It was then registered with the shrine so their match could be found. They called it the Fate Ceremony. Kakashi had been able to put the requirement aside. First, for his tenure in ANBU; the only exemption allowed by the village. Then during his time as a jounin sensei and there was the war. Tsunade hadn’t shown much interest in maintaining the old tradition. Kakashi had managed even less interest by pretending the whole thing didn’t exist. The council, however, had discovered he was not in the registrar.  They had immediately set his ceremony in motion. Completely ignoring that he had been in a relationship for more than three years. Happily building a life with Iruka who had stood by him and helped him. Cared for him. But Iruka couldn’t give the council what they wanted, little Hatake heirs for the greatness of Konoha. Kakashi hated them for it. </p><p>Kakashi would have stood with Iruka. Made his devotion known by no uncertain terms. Then, two days before the ceremony was announced, every trace of Iruka had disappeared from their shared apartment. His clothes, his books, his scrolls, the battered pot with the burned bottom. All gone. Nothing left but a letter. A letter that Kakashi had hated every fucking word of. And Iruka hadn’t even given him the chance to argue. Only outlined each of their responsibilities. The realities that they were living under. The last thing on the letter was a request that Kakashi fulfill his duty and leave Iruka alone. Kakashi had been both angry and heartbroken. </p><p>Tsunade had been the one to reign Kakashi in from doing something drastic. Whether Iruka had told her or she had known that Iruka would put Konoha first, Kakashi wasn’t sure. Kakashi only knew it hurt and the pain was made worse by the fact that Kakashi knew it was what had to be done. </p><p>The shrine was set near a large tree, far behind Hokage mountain. It was sparse with living quarters, a large well-cleaned courtyard and a small haiden at the back.  The current Miko had held the position longer than Saidame had been Hokage. He only knew that she was old and almost everyone was terrified of her. The top of her grey head reached his rib cage. A cane was clutched in her gnarled hands like a weapon. She watched him for a few moments  with sharp eyes. Kakashi slouched more.</p><p>Utatane let out a disgruntled noise at Kakashi’s posture. Tsume was trying to hold in a laugh but was failing. Choza had managed to sneak in a few snacks and Kakashi could hear him munching away. Hyuga Hiashi radiated disapproval in Kakashi’s general direction. Kakashi could smell the sake on Tsunade’s breath even though she was standing a few metres away. Ino and Shikamaru had chosen to abstain from the ceremony. In, what Kakashi guessed, was a show of solidarity with Iruka.</p><p>“Miko-sama,” Mitokado began. “We are very happy to-”</p><p>“Yes. Yes. Let’s see him then,” The Miko said.</p><p>Kakashi strolled forward so she could get a better look at him. He stopped a step away, not sure how well she could see him.</p><p>“Ha. His hair’s whiter than mine.”</p><p>Kakashi shrugged. She didn’t seem to be addressing him.</p><p>“Yes,” Utatane said, “Like his father-”</p><p>“Who cares about his father.” The words were sharp. She eyed him like she was planning his murder. “Hmmm. Tall. Strong. Good shinobi.”</p><p>She jabbed him once in the leg with her cane. Not in a way that could be interpreted as an attack. More like a child that had decided to poke something strange they found on the ground with a stick. She let out a little humph before turning away from the shrine. She waved for him to follow so he did, the rest of the group trailing behind. She led him to the small home opposite the haiden. She took him to a small room that held only a low table and two cushions. </p><p>“Come with me, Hokage-sama,” The Miko said. “The rest of you must wait outside.” </p><p>With that, the old woman shut the sliding doors in the council's collective face. She stared at him for a moment, her old eyes narrowed. She walked around him slowly, the shuffling of her feet and the click of her cane the only sounds in the room. She made a disgruntled noise.</p><p>“Well, sit down then.” She pointed to a small table with her cane. </p><p>Kakashi couldn’t help but feel he had been found wanting in some way. He sat opposite the Miko and watched her as she watched him. </p><p>“A little old to be here, aren’t you?” </p><p>“Don’t let my hair fool you,” Kakashi said. “I’m still young and spritely, like yourself.”</p><p>“Hmph. Trying to be charming.” The Miko eyed him critically. “Charm. Smarts. Skills with a kunai. That doesn’t matter here. Chakra tells. It shows itself. The soul <i>tells</i>.” </p><p>“I tell a good deal,” Kakashi said, “I’m an open book.”</p><p>The Miko snorted.</p><p>“I’ve been around too long to take a shinobi at their word.”</p><p>Kakashi gave his purest eye-smile in response. The Miko rolled her eyes.</p><p>“But I’ll see who you are soon enough.”</p><p>The Miko let that particular threat hang in the air between them a moment before she rapped the ground twice with her cane. A door opposite the one they had entered slid open. Years as a shinobi was the only thing that kept Kakashi from flinching at the sight of Iruka holding a tray of tea. Iruka didn’t meet his eyes as he kneeled down next to the table. He busied himself with setting out the tea and rice crackers, then turned his attention back to the Miko.</p><p>“Will that be all, Yua-sama?” Iruka asked.</p><p>She eyed Kakashi for a moment.</p><p>“For now. I will call you when we are ready for the papers.”</p><p>“Yes, Yua-sama.”</p><p>Iruka left and shut the door behind him without a backwards glance. </p><p>“Well, boy, are you ready for your destiny?” Yua asked.</p><p>“I have no interest in destiny,” Kakashi said, bluntly. “I’m only here to fulfil a responsibility.”</p><p>“Destiny doesn’t care about your responsibilities, boy. And it doesn’t care about your interest in it. But you should worry about its interest in you.”</p><p>Yua watched him with shrewd eyes. </p><p>“Drink your tea. It’s getting cold,” She pushed the tea closer to him with her cane. “And eat too. Nothing helps a broken heart like food.”</p><p>Kakashi took a slow sip of tea. </p><p>“Are you expecting me to be impressed?” Kakashi asked. </p><p>“Impressed? Why would I want to impress you?” Yua retorted. </p><p>“Talking about my-” Kakashi cleared his throat. “Broken heart.”</p><p>Kakashi snapped up a cracker and ate it in one bite without removing his mask. Yua said nothing, just sipped her tea.</p><p>“My relationship with-” Kakashi paused. “Well, my relationship was public knowledge. So was the requirement of the Fate Ceremony. That kind of intel gathering a half-drunk civilian could manage. And well, considering,” Kakashi gestured vaguely to where Iruka had been only moments ago. “Can we get this over with?”</p><p>“Destiny is never over. Some destinies, however, are quieter than others.”</p><p>Kakashi didn’t know what to say in response to that so held his tongue and sipped his tea. That seemed to please Yua because for the first time she seemed to smile at him. </p><p>“Go to the shrine. Pray. Make your peace with the gods and come back. You’ll be ready then,” Yua said. “But finish your tea and crackers first.”</p><p>“As you instruct, Miko-sama.”</p><p>“And go out the back way. It’s difficult to pray with an audience interfering.” </p><p>Kakashi cleared his throat to avoid laughing at the wink she threw at him. </p><p>“You shouldn’t flirt so much, Miko-sama.”</p><p>Yua’s laugh was a throaty guffaw. “Do as you’re told. You seem to be good at that.” </p><p>Kakashi’s grip tightened on his teacup before relaxing. </p><p>“Soldiers tend to be that way,” Kakashi replied.</p><p>Yua hummed and studied him more intently. </p><p>“Tea. Crackers. Then your prayers. Off you go,” Yua said. She made a shooing motion with her hands. “And don’t worry. I won’t peak at your pretty face.”</p><p>Kakashi took two more crackers and wolfed them down then chased them with the last of his tea. </p><p>“But Miko-sama, if you didn’t peak how would you know I’m pretty?”</p><p>Kakashi dodged the cracker that sailed by his head. He slipped out of the room to Yua’s delighted cackling. </p><p>*</p><p>Kakashi was never much for prayer. Speaking to his friends, his father and his sensei, at their graves, certainly. But speaking to the gods for whatever reason, was not something he did. Kakashi picked his way to the temizuya. He rinsed his mouth and his hands before he approached the haiden. Kakashi fumbled for a moment. He searched his pockets for an offering, thankful to find a five ryo coin in onethe of teh hidden pockets of his robe. Kakashi dropped the coin in, bowed, clapped his hands and prayed. He let his hope wash over him for a moment before he let it go. Kakashi bowed to the haiden one final time before walking away from the haiden. He took a moment to take in the beauty of the shrine before heading back to Yua and the ceremony. </p><p>*</p><p>Kakashi joined Yua again. This time, a second wooden table had been set on the ground. It was stained a rich shade of red with a myriad of seals carved along the edges. Two pillows had been put on the ground for them to kneel on, facing each other. Yua had three ofuda made with red ink that shimmered in the afternoon light lined up on the table.  Kakashi took his spot facing the old woman.</p><p>“Take a single sheet and charge it with your chakra,” Yua instructed.</p><p>Kakashi picked up the closest paper and funnelled his chakra into it. It promptly burst into flames. Kakashi quickly smothered it. Yua laughed. There were only a few burnt scraps by the time he was done. Kakashi felt his cheeks heat. </p><p>“Shinobi,” She said with heavy meaning. “Always using their chakra with so much violence. Love doesn’t need force, it needs to be sustained with patience and kindness. Try again, but more gently.”</p><p>Kakashi sighed and picked up the next sheet. He let his chakra trickle into it as carefully as he could. The paper flashed momentarily blinding him. The ofuda smoked in his hand, the seal a scorched mess. But it hadn’t caught fire this time at least. Yua laughed again. </p><p>“Lightning type, are you?” Yua asked.</p><p>Kakashi nodded.</p><p>“Always the most difficult. Lightning is hard to sustain. Like love, it can only happen under certain circumstances. Unlike love, it's meant to strike quickly then disappear. A shinobi’s nature to be sure. But not something that is suited to a love meant to last. Again.” </p><p>Kakashi picked up the last sheet with resignation. He let his mind go blank. He charged the sheet without thinking about what it was and what it meant. The sheet glowed faintly before going blank. Kakashi stared at it. </p><p>“Put it on the table,” Yua instructed.</p><p>Kakashi placed the sheet on the middle of the table. As soon as he moved his hand Yua made a quick series of hand signs. She pressed her hands flat to the table and the seals burst to life in a bright red glow. The glow lashed out, faster than Kakashi could counter and wrapped around him. It felt for a moment as if he was being crushed. Then, the sensation gave way to a warm, giddy feeling before glow started to disappear. As the glow faded, Kakashi watched shapes form on the paper. Jagged lines that looked like lightning swirled towards the centre of the paper. It reminded Kakashi of the shape of a whirlpool. </p><p>“Well done. Most people usually need a dozen tries to get it right. I was surprised when Iruka only gave me three sheets. But it seems he was right,” Yua said. “That boy understands people better than I give him credit for.”</p><p>“I think most people have a habit of underestimating him,” Kakashi said. </p><p>Yua watched him carefully before smiling. </p><p>“Iruka!” Yua’s voice cracked like a whip. </p><p>The door slid open seconds later.  </p><p>“Yes, Yua-sama.”</p><p>“This is the Hokage’s match,” Yua said and she held up the seal paper for Iruka to see. Iruka stared at the paper and swallowed audibly. He was clenching his jaw so hard Kakashi was surprised he didn’t break a tooth. “Well then, bring the logs.”</p><p>“Yes, Yua-sama,” Iruka said and left, only to return a few minutes later with several scrolls. He placed them carefully on the table in front of Yua with hands that trembled.</p><p>"Best get some more tea and let in those hovering nuisances," Yua said. “I'm tired of listening to them shuffle outside."</p><p>"Yes, Yua-sama." </p><p>Kakashi began to wonder if it was the only thing Iruka knew how to say anymore. He watched Iruka slide the door open and allow everyone inside. </p><p>Utatane glared at Iruka as she walked in. Iruka kept a placid expression on his face. He bowed, then left. </p><p>"Well? Utatane asked.</p><p>"Not all things happen when you want to," Yua said. "Sit, drink tea. Stop lurking. It's aggravating.”</p><p>Utatane huffed but sat as ordered. Kakashi marvelled at it. He was considering having Yua attend meetings with him just to see her keep everyone in line. The others in Kakashi’s little entourage filtered in to snag some snacks. Tsume nudged Choza until he offered her a few small snacks from the bag he pulled out of his weapons holster. Hiashi knelt down solemnly at the table.</p><p>“What should I do, Miko-sama?” Kakashi asked. </p><p>“Your part is done. Sit. Drink tea. Or read your books.” She said the last while shooting him an arched look. Kakashi did enjoy it when his reputation preceded him. He gave her a pleasant arch of his eyes and pulled his book from a hidden pocket in his robe. </p><p>Kakashi watched Iruka reappear with more tea and cups for everyone over the pages of his book. It was strange seeing Iruka in a plain yukata. He had known that Iruka worked at the shrine, helping with ofuda and other duties. Kakashi hadn’t realized exactly how much Iruka actually served the shrine. He had access to the register scrolls which Kakashi assumed were in a protected part of the shrine. Which when Kakashi thought about it, made sense. The register would need organizing and cataloguing, something Iruka did with ease. It was also something that would need to be protected with wards and traps, one of Iruka’s special skills. The ceremony revolved around chakra and specialized seals, something that interested Iruka deeply. In all, it was a logical fit. </p><p>Kakashi’s mind chewed over these thoughts while his eyes ate up the sight of Iruka in a dark blue yukata.  His hair was not in its usual ponytail but twisted up and held in place with two vibrant yellow chopsticks. Wisps of his hair had escaped, clinging to his neck and cheeks. There were bags under his eyes and his skin looked a little sallow. He was clenching his jaw and his shoulders were stiff. The tight smiles he gave everyone were forced. He looked tired and tense. He was beautiful. </p><p>Iruka looked up and caught his eye. Iruka looked startled, then guilty. Kakashi slammed his gaze back down to his book. Kakashi pushed all his focus into the story and blocked everything else out. </p><p>*</p><p>“Ha!” Yua huffed sometime later. “That little shit.”</p><p>“Yua-sama!” Utatane scolded.</p><p>“Oh shut it you old bat,” Yua snapped. </p><p>“I never-”</p><p>“This is my house!” Yua snapped. “You might play your war games and petty politics in the village, but here I am in charge and you will be quiet. Your nonsense has no place here.”</p><p>Utatane shut her mouth with an audible click. Mitokado had enough sense to be quiet during the battle of wills between the women. </p><p>“Here you are Hokage-sama,” Yua said and handed him a small file. Her grin was decidedly evil. “Your match.”</p><p>Kakashi took a centring breath and opened the file.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Kakashi scanned the faces of the small group.</p><p>“He ran off already. Best go catch him,” Yua said looking far too pleased with herself. </p><p>Kakashi took off without a backward glance. </p><p>*</p><p>Kakashi ran at a blistering pace. He came to a skidding stop outside Iruka’s new apartment. Tenzo had found the place as soon as Iruka had moved in. Throwing every bit of information he could at Kakashi. A two-bedroom apartment with an ensuite bath and a mediocre kitchen. It had plain white walls. Iruka hadn’t started to decorate. Most of it was still in boxes according to Tenzo’s unsolicited reports. </p><p>Kakashi hesitated outside the door. Iruka had run away. Twice. It was a strange manoeuvre for the sensei, who was usually forthright even to his own detriment. Kakashi knocked on the door. Iruka opened the door. He had changed out of his yukata into sweats and a loose shirt. His hair was down, His eyes were puffy and red. </p><p>“Come in,” Iruka said. He left the door open so Kakashi could follow him inside. </p><p>The genkan was small. Kakashi left his shoes, the hat and his robe at the door. There were boxes in the living room and in what he could see of the kitchen. The only furniture were two wooden chairs (that Iruka had obviously bought used) and a small folding table. It was drab, dull and completely unsuited to Iruka’s personality. Thankfully, he wouldn’t be living in it much longer.</p><p>“Um, have a seat,” Iruka said as he gestured to the chairs.</p><p>“Iruka-” Kakashi began. </p><p>“Kakashi-” Iruka said at the same time.</p><p>They both let out small, weak laughs. Kakashi felt something inside him twist. It had never been awkward between them before. He couldn’t let it continue.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Kakashi said.</p><p>“Are you-” Iruka made a small, wounded noise that made Kakashi twitch. “Are you mad at me?” Iruka’s voice was small. He was folded in on himself. The loose clothes made him look small and lost.  </p><p>“Yes,” Kakashi admitted. </p><p>It was the truth. He was angry. Not as much as he had been when he had first found Iruka’s things gone. But pain and anger tended to go hand in hand. Iruka looked close to tears but he visibly held them back. </p><p>“I did what I thought was best,” Iruka said as he pushed his hair away from his face. A bad habit he had when he was agitated. Kakashi could always tell how annoyed Iruka was by the way he fussed with his ponytail.  </p><p>“I’m sure it seemed that way,” Kakashi replied. Iruka’s chin tilted at a stubborn angle. “And objectively, you were right.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Iruka looked so confused. Kakashi could see the tears well in his eyes again and the furious way he blinked them back. </p><p>“If I look at it objectively, you did the right thing. The position the council put us in,” Kakashi took a breath. “Politically, what you did was the best move. Moving out. Stepping back. It was the right play. I can’t argue that. But that doesn’t mean I’m not angry about it.” Kakashi paused to gather himself. “Intellectually I can understand it. But all I can think about is the fact that you <i>left</i>. You did it without talking to me. You just disappeared and the only thing you gave me was a letter.” </p><p>“I’m sorry. I really am. I hated it,” Iruka said “I hated it so much. I just- it’s just- I didn’t think-” Iruka floundered for a moment. “I didn’t think we’d match.”</p><p>Iruka rubbed his eyes. </p><p>“Why not?” Kakashi kept his voice as neutral as he could. Iruka looked to the ceiling before giving Kakashi the most painful smile he had ever seen. </p><p>“Because that would be lucky,” Iruka explained. </p><p>“And a smart shinobi doesn’t trust in luck.”</p><p>“A smart shinobi prepares for the worst,” Iruka replied. “So that’s what I did.” </p><p>Kakashi raked a hand through his hair. They had matched. They had been together for years. It shouldn’t have been this hard. They had <i>matched</i>. They stared at each other, both at a loss for words. </p><p>“You had your soul chakra read. You never told me that.” </p><p>“Of course I had mine done,” Iruka said with a little laugh. He gave Kakashi a sad smile. “I’ve been assisting at the temple with ofuda and the chakra sheets since I was twelve. It was such an intoxicating idea to me at that age.” Iruka's eyes were wet and his face was pinched in misery. He swiped at his eyes. “A soulmate? Someone that would love me, always? It was the most amazing concept to me in the world. I was so excited.”</p><p>“Iruka,” Kakashi began but found he couldn’t say anything. Iruka continued. </p><p>“I waited and waited. Then on my sixteenth birthday, I went to the shrine and had my test done. I  was told there was no match for me in the registry.” Iruka let out another watery laugh. “I thought that my match must have lived outside of Konoha. That it was unlikely that I’d ever meet them. It was devastating. It hurt so badly. But I learned to live with it. And then I met you and we fell in love.” Iruka wrapped his arms around himself. “I thought that even though you weren’t my soul mate I couldn’t possibly love anyone more than I loved you. So it didn’t matter.” Iruka looked to the ceiling and seem to shrink in on himself. “And then Yua told me about the announcement. You were going to go to the shrine and sit with her. You were going to have your soul chakra read.” </p><p>And just like that, Kakashi’s anger melted away. </p><p>“Iruka, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>He put his hand on Iruka’s arm. Iruka didn’t push him away so Kakashi moved in and gathered the other man into his arms. Iruka pressed his face into Kakashi’s neck. Iruka’s arms stole around him and crushed them together.</p><p>Kakashi hadn’t considered it from Iruka’s perspective. He had tried to look at it as an outsider but not from the other side of the problem. Not really. If it had been the other way around, how would he have felt? What if Iruka was made to march to the shrine to find his match. And Kakashi was the one that had to step aside and watch.  Would he have been able to put himself aside to make room in Iruka’s life for someone else? Because that was what Iruka had done. Moved out of Kakashi’s life so the empty space could be filled by another person. </p><p>“I thought I was going to have to watch you fall in love with someone else. And it wouldn’t be like I could fight back. How do you fight destiny?”</p><p>Kakashi’s heart ached for the pain he could hear in Iruka’s voice. Iruka let out a little whimper. Kakashi shushed him. Iruka started to shake and cry. Kakashi held him through it. He stroked Iruka’s back and kissed his temple. He whispered quiet words of devotion and promises of forever. Iruka just clung to him and wept. Once Iruka had cried himself dry, Kakashi pushed him away slightly. </p><p>“Where’s the bedroom?” </p><p>Iruka let out a hoarse laugh. </p><p>“Pervert.” The admonition held no heat. It even sounded fond.</p><p>“Easy there, sensei. I just wanted to lay down. I’m tired. I can tell you are too. We'll deal with the rest tomorrow. I want to hold you and relax. We had a rough day.”</p><p>“We had a rough few weeks,” Iruka countered. He stroked Kakashi’s back. “You know I don’t sleep well when you’re not there.”</p><p>Iruka pulled away from Kakashi and took his hand. He led them down the hall to the last door on the right and pulled Kakashi in behind him. </p><p>“But that’s all over now. When you’re climbing into bed from now on. It will always be with me,” Kakashi wiggled his eyebrows. “Because we’re meant for each other. It’s destiny.” </p><p>Iruka paused at the edge of the bed. He narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. </p><p>“Just because you’re my soulmate,” Kakashi pretended not to hear the little hitch in Iruka’s breathing when he spoke. “That doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass when I need to.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Kakashi said, breezily. “That would eliminate like forty per cent of our foreplay.” </p><p>Iruka rolled his eyes but didn’t take the bait. Kakashi let himself be pushed onto the bed. He wiggled around to get comfortable and make room for Iruka to curl in close to him. Iruka tucked himself along Kakashi’s side, draping an arm over his waist and tangling their legs together. Iruka’s hair tickled his chin. Iruka pressed a soft kiss to the pulse in Kakashi’s neck.  </p><p>“I missed you,” Iruka breathed the words into Kakashi’s neck.</p><p>“Me too,” Kakashi said. “Let’s never do this again.”</p><p>“We’re together forever,” Iruka said. “We have no choice. It’s destiny.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kakashi agreed. </p><p>It only took a few moments before Iruka’s breathing evened out. They would need to move Iruka’s things back. Except for that ruined pot. Kakashi <i>would</i> throw it out this time. And then they needed to start planning a proper wedding. Something soul match themed to rub Utatane’s and the rest of the council’s collective nose in. Kakashi smiled at the thought before letting sleep truly claim him for the first time since Iruka had left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that’s my story about ninja dads and their drama over soulmate litmus paper.  ୧(๑❛ั⌔❛ั๑)୨ ॢ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>